


“you are my prince,”

by polarisized



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, didn’t look over it, may be bad, mentions of laena, these bitches gay?! good for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisized/pseuds/polarisized
Summary: corlys velaryon and daemon targaryen are fond of each other. some would say, a little too fond.
Relationships: Daemon Targaryen/Corlys Velaryon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	“you are my prince,”

it was night, dark and cold.

corlys was in his chambers, laying on his side, staring at the wall.  
he wasn’t tired, just bored, but he didn’t want to get up and do something. 

then, his door opened. he rolled over quickly, slightly shocked, mostly confused. 

much to his disbelief, there stood daemon targaryen in the doorway, his arms outstretched, as if to say ‘did you miss me?’

“fucking hell, daemon.” corlys groaned, rolling back over onto his side.

daemon stepped inside after easing the door shut, laughing slightly.  
“what? did i scare you?”  
he asked, teasingly.

“a little bit, yes.” corlys responded plainly. 

“sorry, then.” the rogue prince sighed, slowly walking to the sea snake’s bed.

“what do you want?” corlys asked sharply, still not facing the targaryen prince.

“to share your bed.” daemon requested, stepping a bit closer to where corlys laid.

that made the sea snake roll onto his back.  
“why?” he inquired, flexing his fingers.

“just... lonely, i suppose.”  
daemon answered.  
“i didn’t have plans to fuck you, though. just sleep with you.”  
the prince insisted, though he didn’t need to.

“you can,”  
corlys permitted, rolling back onto his side. he found it difficult to sleep on his back.

“wonderful,” daemon mumbled, climbing up beside corlys.

he threw one arm over corlys, curling around him. daemon was quite fond of corlys, even fonder of cuddling.

corlys presumed rhaenyra had rejected him, so he would have to make do. unfortunately for the pair, daemon was a little bit shorter than corlys, which made cuddling a bit difficult on daemon’s part.  
the sea snake relaxed his shoulders, the warmth radiating off daemon making everything in the room seem more peaceful.

“you know,” daemon began, softly.  
“mysaria has told me that there are rumors spreading around court, about us.”

“those rumors are probably true, then.”  
corlys responded, referencing the last time the pair were in the same chambers.

“the rogue prince and his sea snake, she heard someone call us.”

that part made corlys let out a breathy laugh.  
“is that not what we are?”  
corlys teased, listening to daemon’s quiet breathing.  
“you are my prince,” corlys murmured.

daemon hummed in response.  
“i know,” he then said sweetly, nestling a bit closer to corlys.  
daemon took the hand he had laid atop corlys, and slid it beneath the sea snake’s loose tunic.  
he ran his hand up and down the velaryon’s stomach.

“my sea snake, you’re so strong,”  
daemon teased fondly.

“am i?”  
corlys mused, smirking slightly.

“yes,” daemon drawled.  
“i so love your muscles...”  
the rogue prince half-joked.

corlys wasn’t sure if he was impersonating a whore, or if he was being honest.

“they add to your handsomeness, i think.”  
daemon murmured groggily, placing his head on the nape of the sea snake’s neck. it was a bit uncomfortable, but it made daemon happy. 

“oh, you’re so much better looking than i am, your hair and eyes only amplify it.” 

“do you think silver hair is attractive?”  
daemon asked, tired.

“i do.”  
corlys responded, also tired, but not as tired as daemon. 

“so do i, so you’re lucky you have it. everyone i have ever truly loved has had silver hair. you, nyra...”  
he paused. 

daemon didn’t want to mention laena, for fear of upsetting corlys, making the sorrow, grief, and the pain that had only recently faded return. daemon was beyond sad when his wife died, but corlys was her father. he couldn’t imagine how he had felt.

“laena had silver hair. i do hope you loved my daughter.”  
corlys breathed, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“i did. i adored her,”  
daemon said sadly, beginning to gingerly run his hand along the sea snake’s stomach. he felt bad for bringing up laena, even if it wasn’t his intention.

poor corlys, he thought. his only two children were gone, died the same year. and now here he was, letting the rogue prince curl up beside him. 

“and i miss her.”  
daemon absentmindedly replied. he breathed in the velaryon lord’s scent.

“i do too.”  
corlys asserted, praying he didn’t sound hostile.

“you are so warm, my lord.” daemon whispered, changing the subject. 

it took everything in him to not lay a kiss on the sea snake’s neck. he knew that if he started, he wouldn’t stop, and then the two men would not get any sleep. anyways, corlys would not appreciate the bruises daemon would leave on his neck, or anywhere else on his tanned skin. 

he didn’t seem to care when he left daemon peppered in dark bruises on his collar bones, his neck, and his chest the night they coupled, though.

“those nights on the step-stones, when it was so cold... why did we never do this?”  
daemon asked, referring to their cuddling.

“i thought about it, more times than you know.”  
corlys sighed. one part of the sea snake wanted him to turn over and fervently kiss his prince, but he knew daemon was tired. 

“oh, so you have loved me for quite a while?”  
daemon teased, unaware that he sounded harsh.

corlys sucked in a breath.  
“yes, i suppose i did.”  
he murmured.

“how romantic. it would have been nice to have you as a bed warmer, or a whore. you’re skilled.”

corlys scoffed.

then, daemon spoke again.

“let us sleep, my lord. sleep is important, and the gods know we have important business to attend to in the morning.”

“okay, daemon.” 

corlys waited for daemon’s breathing to become slower, before he fell asleep.


End file.
